omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos)
Character Synopsis Nyarlathotep, also known as the Crawling Chaos, is the messenger of the Outer Gods. While most Outer Gods appear to have little to no semblance of human-like personality, Nyarlathotep houses a malign intellect, intent on putting its knowledge to the most despicable uses possible. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. The strongest are 1-A | 1-A, Verse: Cthulhu Mythos Name: Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos Gender: Irrelevant, varies depending on form Age: Beyond all concepts of time Classification: Outer God, Messenger, and Soul of the Outer Gods, Child of Azathoth Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Omniscience, Shapeshifting, Madness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Embodiment, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence, Elemental Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality), Large Size (Type 11), Dimensional Travel (Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence), etc. Destructive Ability: Varies depending on the avatar. The strongest are Metaverse Level (One of Nyarlathotep's avatars took a mortal to the throne of Azathoth, which resides vastly beyond dimensional space. Another of his avatars, the Black Man, would take those who served him to "the throne of Azathoth at the center of ultimate Chaos", which as shown in other stories, is a place incomprehensibly beyond the confines of dimensional space and reality.) | Metaverse Level '(Just like all the other Outer Gods, he exists beyond the "archetypal infinity" of dimensional space and other such confines. Even the numerous avatars he can effortlessly create are able to vastly transcend the concept of dimensional space should he so desire, and Nyarlathotep's true form is an untold amount greater. Should transcend his avatars as much as his avatars transcend basic undimensioned creatures like the stronger Great Old Ones.) 'Speed: Varies depending on the avatar. The strongest have Irrelevant speed | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Varies. The strongest avatars have Irrelevant strength | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Varies. The strongest avatars have Metaversal strength | Metaversal Durability: Varies. The strongest are Metaverse Level '''(Some of the avatars are completely unbound from reality. The Black Pharaoh took an attack from Nodens, another dimensionless being, and was merely surprised it was able to kill his pets.) | '''Metaverse Level (Even some of Nyarlathotep's avatars have been shown to vastly transcend infinite dimensional existence, and Nyarlathotep's true self is infinitely superior to them by an unknown degree, making it nigh-impossible to truly affect. Its nature as the "soul and messenger of the Outer Gods" makes it virtually impossible to actually destroy.) Stamina: Varies among avatars, though most have Limitless stamina | Limitless Range: Varies | Metaversal Intelligence: Varies. Some avatars seem to be Nigh-Omniscient, while others are totally mindless | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Certain avatars have specific weaknesses (for example, the Haunter of the Dark cannot stand light and can be driven away by it), while others do not have any notable weaknesses. | Subservient to Azathoth, and thus must grudgingly perform any task its master desires. Other than that, none notable. Versions: Avatars | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: Varies | Numerous avatars Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Avatars:' Nyarlathotep is able to manifest as a vast multitude of avatars. While the god's malign intelligence is behind all of them, each avatar varies greatly in appearance, power, and purpose. Some avatars are even worshiped as their own beings, the followers unaware that it is merely part of a much greater being. It is worth mentioning that the true Nyarlathotep never appears directly in the Mythos, and instead makes appearances through multiple avatars and different versions of himself. These range from avatars such as the Black Pharaoh, who simply seems to be Nyarlathotep's own personality and mind but interacting with reality as a lower shadow in a human form, and the Haunter of the Dark, an entity directly identified as one of Nyarlathotep's avatars, yet one that seems to lack any personality traits, whatsoever. Extra Info: Nyarlathotep's true self never appears directly in the mythos, and interacts with other characters via multiple avatars. While this makes it difficult to gauge the entities true power, it is likely comparable to the other Outer Gods and is obviously unfathomably superior to even its strongest avatars. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cthulu Mythos Category:Books Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Higher Dimensional Being N N Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Madness Inducers Category:Illusionist Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regenerators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Large Size Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1